


Red Skies

by WayLowHalo



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/pseuds/WayLowHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an apocalyptic world, Clark and Conner remain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is from a prompt given to me by TwilightBrightStar. I'm not sure I'm satisfied with it but here it is nonetheless. Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Smallville has unfortunately not magically become mine since the last time I posted in this fandom. More's the pity, as I dearly love it.

**Red Skies**

Metropolis is a ghost town. Empty. If there were any survivors they've long since left the city... though where they could have gone Clark doesn't know. He supposes he could easily find them but in truth Clark has stopped searching for survivors. What would be the point?

Rather than look at the ruined city Clark looks upward at the desolate red sky above. There are less stars than before and Clark pictures them falling out of the sky and raining down into empty fields and cities and barren landscapes, setting it all ablaze. A fiery end to an already dying world.

Clark doesn't share these thoughts with Conner. Conner, just like Lex if Lex were still alive (and despite everything the fact that he is not still hurts far more than Clark is willing to admit), would tell him that the stars aren't actually _falling_. Just blinking out of existence. Dying. The stars were dying. Everything was dying.

Clark suspects Conner would also be able to give him some scientific reason why the sky is red now too. He doesn't ask though. Asking would be yet another pointless thing.

They end up leaving Metropolis. They travel in an old RV. They could fly, of course, but by some silent agreement they choose not to.

If any humans are left alive they don't encounter them.

Clark has ceased to think of himself as a human. He had spent so much of his life aspiring to be one of them but if nothing else the end of the world has succeeded in shoving the fact that he is not down his throat. The humans are dead. He remains.

They go to the ocean but it is a disappointment. The water is evaporating. Fading to nothing. Clark lays in the sand and stares up at the red sky. The stars are almost nonexistent now, what few remain covered by the near constant toxic looking storm clouds.

The rain that falls from the vaporous clouds is poisonous; it sizzles through his clothes and Clark suspects if his skin wasn't invulnerable it would be quite painful.

Conner studies maps sprawled across the RV's dining table and decides they should go to Greenland next.

Clark doesn't ask why. The why doesn't matter. He just nods and gets to his feet.

- **End**.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The prompt was... "The stars are falling, the sky is red, and the oceans are fading."


End file.
